Misery Businesss
by AlexandraMasen2107
Summary: 3groups:Populars,the Bimbo Sluts and Playboys.But what happens when the Bimbo Sluts get the playboys to help them get rid of the populars.Will the guys see the mistake they are making?A/H BxE,AxJ,RxE,TxM.Read 2 see who's in which group, plus new couple.
1. Big Surprise

**HEY PEOPLE I'M BACK! I HOPE YOU WILL ALL ENJOY THIS STORY. I'M OF THOSE POEPLE WHO GETS INSPIRATION BY READING, AND I HAVE BEEN DAOING THAT A LOT LATELY.**

**I'M NOT THE GENIOUSE WHO INVENTED TWILIGHT BUT I AM THE GENEOUSE WHO INVENTED THIS LOL! JK! WELL ON WITH THE STORY...**

* * *

Ugh, another day in this fucking school. It is sooo boring here. Nothing interesting happens in this shitty school. Scratch that. _NOTHING EVER HAPPENS IN THIS SHITTY SCHOOL,_Period.

The final bell of the day rang. Thank God! I thought I was never going to get out of this place.

When I pulled on to my drive way, I saw my father's car parked outside of the garage. What was he doing home so early?

_This can't be good, _I told myself.

I slowly opened the door of my house, waiting for the worst, when I saw my dad sitting in front of the T.V.

"Hey Bells, I'm glad your home because I have some great news for you" he said standing up from the couch.

"What is is Dad?" I asked. I'm not very fond of surprises

"Your going to attend High School in London." my Dad said.

"What! Is this a joke?"

"Nope" he said popping the "p".

"That is awsome!" I coulnd't believe this, my dream came true!, thats was when I realized something.

"Dad, what will you do with your job?" I asked curiously.

"I'm moving to L.A,Bella, they offered me to produce this big movie." He said.

"So I'm going to live alone?" I asked enthusiastically.

"You can't since your not eighteen yet, but don't worry I already sorted everything out." He said.

"Who am I staying with?"

"Well, I have an old friend there in London and he said that you could gladly stay with them untill you finished High School." He concluded.

"Oh My God! thank you sooo much for this opportunity." I said when I went to hug him.

"Okay so you better start packing up because your leaving tomorrow."

"Okay Dad, see you tomorrow." I said as I kissed his cheeck.

I went upstairs and packed. After that I brushed my teeth, put my pijama on and went to sleep.

Tomorrow was goiong to be a great day.

* * *

"What are you doing mum?" I asked. Why is she cleaning the guest room?

"Oh, hey Edward" she said. "I'm cleaning the guest room because an old friend of the family is going to be staying here" she said.

"Oh okay then, bye mum!" I said. On my way out I grabbed an apple and then went to my car, my baby, my beautiful black ashton martin.

I pulled up in the school parking lot, and just when I steped out of my car, the hottes girl I have ever seen came into the parking lot.

She had everything any man would want: curves in all the right places, a nice ass, breasts, and beautiful hair. She came up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Good morning handsome" she said, and then she kissed me. I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she immediately granted it. We made out in the parking lot until we ran out of breath. "Good morning to you, Lauren." I said. Yep, she's one lucky bitch.**(A/N Ha! I bet you all thought it would be Bella. Come one you know you did think it was her)**

The day was the same as any other day:

-go to English

-flirt with girls

-go to Math

-flirt with girls

-go to Science

-flirt with girls

-lunch

-go to Biology

-have a make-out session with someone

-go to Gym

- get home.

It was the same every single day. Not that I complain, but sometimes I wish something interesting would happen.

When I got home, I went straight to my room. In any moment Lauren was going to call and bitch me about how I dind't wait for her. Ugh, she's such a bimbo that she's fucking lucky that she's so damn hot. If it weren't for that, I wouldn't even look at her twice.

I walked out of my room to take a shower when I collided with someone.

"What the-" I started to say.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my house?" I asked annoyed.

"Oh Edward, seems like you met Isabella already, she's going to start going to school with you" my mum said.

"What?' I asked shocked.

"What you heard, she's staying here until you both finish High School." Then my mum left as quickly as she came.

* * *

My first impression of Edward Cullen was: _JERK! _I knew his type pretty well. PLAYER!.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you, your highness." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, just keep the fuck out of my way, and no one will get hurt, got me?" he said annoyed.

"Whatever, jerk" I muttered as I walked into my room.

This were going to be the longest years of my life...

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Your opnion counts a lot to me, please review and tell me if you'd like me to continue this story. :)**

**love**

**~Alexandra~**


	2. The Skank!

**Hey guys! I'm here to upload the next chapter on Misery Buisness, Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Bee! Beep! Beep!

Sigh. My fist day of school. I'm sooo excited that not even Edward could ruin my mood. I had the feeling that this was going to be a great day. I just hope I don't have to stand _Him._ In the short time that I have been in this house, I have come to the conclusion that lovely Esme and Carlisle Cullen's son is a total manwhore bastard.

I hopped out of bed humming silently to myself.I got my clothes and headed to the bathroom.

I sooo did not expect what I found in the bathroom when I opened the door...

There was a tall blond with an oversized button up shirt that reached a little abover her knee.

Edward was such a pig. He certainly knew how to pick em'. Fucking bimbos!

I was about to turn away when she spoke.

"Who _are _you?" she sneered.

"She's no one important babe, don't even mind her" said a voice behind me. Edward was leaning on his doorframe accross from the bathroom.

"Pig" I said as I _**Sneezed **_hehe...

"What!" he said oviously pissed.

"nothing" I said as I smiled angelicaly at him.

I started leaving and just as I passsed him I _**coughed **_and said "manwhore".

He glared at me but I just shrugged my sholders at him.

I went to the other bathroom to take a shower. I let the cool water relax me for my first day of class. I wanted to be on the best mood.I changed and went downstairs for breakfast. The blond girl was there but she wasn't eating anything.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked.

"No" she said.

"Are you Anorexic or something?"

"Ugh! of course not! I'm from Texas!" hahahaha a Dog's IQ is higher that this bitch's and that's saying something considering they're the same species...hehe.

"Oh! I beg your pardon,then." I said sarcastically.

"Sure" she said.

"You aren't the brightest bulb in the pack are you?" I said.

"What? no, I don't need any bulbs right now."

"Of course not sweetheart, what you need is more braincells."

"Are you trying to insult me?" she asked.

"Of course not" I said. Sarcasm thick in my voice.

"Ok!" she said as she went to the back door.

"Where's Lauren?" Edward asked.

"Do you mean, barbie Paris Hilton? Oh she left throught the backdoor." I said."Seriousely Cullen, is she all you can get? The girl is lucky she can remember her name." I said.

"Look Swan, why don't you do us all a favor and Shut the Fuck Up!" he said.

"Looks like someone is in his period" I muttered under my breath.

"What did you just say?" he asked annoyed.

"nothing" I smilled up at him, and as I passed him, I stepped on this foot with my heal.

"Ow! You fucking whore!" he cussed.

I quickly ran to my car, and started to drive off to school. I owned the most beautiful Mercedes. I was in love with my car. I know...I'm such a guy. When I came into the parking lot, I parked my car with other expensive looking cars. Just as I stepped out of my car, someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around.

"Hi, umm you must be Isabella Swan, I'm Tanya and I'm going to be your tour guide of the school today." When she finished, she extended her hand for me to shake. I could tell I was going to like this girl...

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy it, I think it's good although, I think I can do better. Anyways I have recived a lot mail saying that this story has been added to story alter of favorite story, or that I have been added to author alert and stuff. I really appreciate it, but It would be great if you guys would please leve reviews! I want to know if you like it or not.**

**Anyways thanks a lot and I hope you enjoy this, and let me warn you: If there are a lot of erros, In my defense it's 2:12 in the morning, so don't be harsh on me please.**

***hides behind Edward***

**Love you guys!**

**~*Alex*~**


	3. Intro

**Hey poeple well this chapter is actually to like get you on with everything that has happened since i last wrote. You may notice that there are 4 new Characters. **

**Tanya: I wanted to make Tanya one of the girl's best frinds because I felt bad for her. I mean she deserves a break after I made her the bad one on my other story.**

**Mason: Since the beginning I wanted to add a character named Mason, but then decided against it. Later, I added Tanya and I realized that if I added another girl I need to add another boy., so everything worked out great.**

**Allison and Amanda Hillton: I needed two more mean girls since I only had Lauren and Jessica sooo that's when this two were created. **

**Just thought you might want to know so you don't get confused...now on with the intro.**

* * *

Name: Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan.

Age:16

Class: Sophmore.

Black List: THE BIMBO SLUTS, THE PLAYBOYS AND MIKE NEWTON.

* * *

Hey Readers! Well as you may know I'm Bella and I'll be the one to get you up-to-date on what has been going on in this year and a half that I came here.

The school has 3 main groups:

THE POPULARS: Bella Swan, Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Tanya Denali.

When I first came to this school, we instantly clicked together. We became inseperable. We did everything together(except go to the restroom together, that's just gross). And we have been Best Friends ever since.

THE PLAYBOYS: Edward Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, Emmett MCarty, Mason Mathews.

When I first came here Edward was a jerk to me, and then when I saw Lauren in the house the next day I came here I instantly knew that he was a player. When I came to school I saw that he wasn't the only one. Later on I found out the most disgusting thing ever. This dudes literlly passed on their may-out girls. Edward gets a girl and after he does whatever he needs to do, he passes her on to Jasper, who then passes her on to Emmett, and then he passes her on to Mason. Gross isn't it!

THE BIMBO SLUTS: Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, Amanda and Allison Hillton.

This girls are the popular wannabee's. When I first came they wanted to be voted the popular group, but they were very mean to everyone so everyone hated them. We named them the Bimbo Sluts because they ARE really stupid, and they have this weird idea that the more guys they sleep with they will be more popular.

Well here's something that isn't a surprise. You probably figured out that this Bitches are dating the Playboys, but that's not the gross thing. The gross thing is that they switch partners like each week so all the bimbo's have been with alll the playboys. Like I said before...GROSS! I bet you have to deal with Bimbo Sluts and Playboys in your school too. They think they are soo cool for sleeping with everyone within a 100 mile radius. Being popular is about how you treat other poeple not how much money you have or how many poeple you have slept with. It is about how you treat others, that's why we were voted the popular group.

You see, the Bimbo Slutts thought that since they had a bunch of money and they had slept with a lot of guys they would be the popular ones. When we entered the school we were nice to everyone, and just for the record we all are extremely wealthy, but I'll explain that later. The Bimbos thought that they had already won, so they didn't pay much attention to us until the day of the votes. The ones who had singed up where the Playboys for the male popular group, and the Bimbo Sluts for the female popular group. For the votation we all went to the cafeteria so my friends and I sat down and didn't really pay attention. We were talking animatedly when we noticed that everyone was looking and cheering at us. The Playboys were between shocked and pissed, and the Bimbos had a murderous look on their faces. Then, we found out that all the students had voted for us to be the popular ones since we were very nice to all of them. The playboys oviously won,but since then we have been in their black lists and them in ours. They always think of ways to make us look bad, but at the end we end up looking better than we did before.

Ok now let's focus on the part where I said we were all rich. Yeah, we all have a ridiculous amount of money. My dad Charlie is a movie producer, Alice's father is the owner of a huge fashon company with the best designers, Rosalie's father is a famouse buisness man, and Tanya's father is an architect. So even though being popular was about who has more money and who is prettier we would fit the category, because we are pretty, or at least I'm pretty and my friends are beautiful. I'm of a fair hight, not too tall but not too short. I have long curly brown hair that reaches my waist, my eyes are this weird color between brown wih green though there's more brown than green. They are really pretty, but when I'm angry my eyes hit full green force. **(A/N Hehe yeah that's the color of my eyes, umm I gave Bella my eye color because I wanted to give her something a little more interesting than just plain brown, hope you guys don't mind)** I have pale soft skin, and when I'm really embarassed I blush. Alice is this little pixie girl with spikey jet black hair, she is really petite, she has pale skin and this gorgeous blue eyes. She may be tiny but she is REALLY I mean REALLY strong! Rosalie is blonde, and she's very tall,that girl has curves in all the right places and she's really nice, but if you mess with her, you can say goodbye to the possibility of having children and I mean it. She has this bluish-grayish eye color and they are beautiful. You know, you can tell by her eyes how she feels. If they look more blue than gray she's in a good mood, but if you see that she has more gray than blue you should hide or stay out of her way. Tanya is a strawberry blonde. She's also tall, although not as tall as Rosalie, with green-bluish eyes. She's the same as Rosalie, as far as moods go. If her eyes are more green than blue she's in a good mood, but if you see more blue than green then that is not good.

Well now that you know everything thet there is to know, you can enter my world. I can tell that you and I are going to be great friends. Just a Tip: Pay close attention because in the furure you can help me and my friends solve some of out messiest situations! And don't worry the girls will love you too!

*yawn* Now I'm really tired, and you should probably rest too, because tomorrow we are going to hell...I mean school hehehe...

* * *

**Bella: I'm sad...**

**Me: Why?**

**Bella: Because there's very few reviews**

**Me: How can I help you?**

**Bella: you can't help, but the readers can.**

**Me: How?**

**Bella: By leaving a REVIEW!**

**Help Bella feel better by leaving a REVIEW!**

**~*Alex*~**


	4. One Of Those Girls pt1

**Hey I'm back with a new chapter of Missery Business! I hope you guys enjoy this! Sadly I have 4 Reviews, soo if that number of reviews doesn't go up, I'm quitting this story.**

**Anyways back to the story...**

* * *

Name:Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan.

Age:16

Class:Sophmore

Black List: THE BIMBO SLUTS, THE PLAYBOYS, AND MIKE NEWTON.

* * *

Song: One of those girls-Avrile Lavinge

* * *

It was 6:30 when my alarm went off. I slowly woke up and headed to the bathroom. My good mood disappered when I saw who was in my bathroom.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to brush my teeth"

"And why didn't you brush them in Edward's bathroom?"

"Because he's in the shower"

"Oh come one! It's not like you haven't seen him naked before"

She looked embarassed and suddenly she was very buisy brushing her teeth. That's when it hit me.

"You haven't slept with him have you?" OMG! this was gold!

She just kept brushing her teeth.

Suddenly realization came to me, and I don't know why, but I was pissed.

"Oh I get it now, you only want to get in his pants." I said surprised trying to hide my annoyance.

"No shit sherlock" She said" But it isn't as if he isn't doing the same thing with me". I forgot to mention that this girl grew a little bit of a brain to come up with smartass comments after she figured that I was indeed,offending her every time I spoke to her.

"Well apperently not, since you HAVEN'T slept with him."

"Well anyways I don't want to sleep with him just yet. I don't want just a one-night stand, I want to become his girlfriend , he'll see that we are perfect for each other and he'll marry me."

"I think you have forgotten who we are talking about." I said. "He's Edward Cullen, what makes you think that you'll be a special case and that he'll actually want a relationship with you?"I smirked. I wanted to hear this! I don't feel bad about Edward, but imagine poor Esme and Carlise having to stand HER as a doughter-in law. Now THAT, would be horrible.

"The fact that he told me that he loves me." She said."And that's all I needed to hear" she said with an evil glint in her eyes " because I love him too" she added quickly. She can fool Edward, but not me.

_I know your kind of girl_  
_You only care about one thing_  
_Who you've seen, or where you've been_  
_Who's got money_

"You know Lauren I know your kind of girl."I said. "You only care about one thing...and who you've seen,or where you've been."I said.

"But most importantly girls like YOU go after who's got the money..." I trailed off "and Edward's got plenty of it, too bad I figured out your plan." I said..

_I see that look in your eyes_  
_It tells a million lies_  
_But deep inside, I know why_  
_You're talking to him_

_I know what you're all about_  
_I really hope he figures it out_

"I can see that look in your eyes of "OMG! I really love him" but it just tells a million lies, but deep inside, I know why you're talking to him." I said.

"If you tell him something..." she threatened.

"I won't, even though I know what you're all about , but I really hope he figures it out." I said.

She smirked. "We'll see about that."

* * *

When I reached school, the first thing I saw was Edward and Lauren in a make-out session .

"Bella!" I heard behind me. When I turned around I saw my 3 best friends, Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, and Tanya Denali.

"Hey girls!" I said.

"What are you doing, Bella?" Tanya asked. I turned my head towards Edward and Lauren, and they all followed my movement.

"OMG! my eyes are melting! sombody help me!" Alice said in a horror-stricken voice as she covered her eyes with her tiny hands. We all laughed. Right then the bell rang, we all said good-bye and headed our seperate ways.

I was in my History class when I decided to write a little note to Edward, anonimously of course.

_She's one of those girls_  
_They're nothing but trouble_  
_Just one look and now you're seeing double_  
_Before you know it she'll be gone_  
_Off to the next one_  
_She's so good that you won't see it coming_  
_She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing_  
_You'll be broken, she'll be gone_  
_Off to the next one_

Edward:

I herd your dating Lauren Mallory. Don't one of those girls that's nothing but trouble. This kind of girls just want one of two things if not both;sex and money, and before you know it she'll be gone off to the next one. She's so good that you won't see it comming, she'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing. You'll be broken and she'll be gone of to the next one. Trust me, she'll breake your heart.

A friend.

I tried doing my letter as different of how I write as possible. I raised my hand and waited for to call me.

"Yes Miss Swan?" He asked when he finally saw me.

"May I go to the restroom?" I asked.

"Yes you may." he said. I quickly got out of my seat and out of the classroom. I walked silently in the hall, praying silently that no one saw me walk the opposite way of the restrooms. I was finally in front of Edward's locker, I looked both ways in the hall to make sure no one was watching, then I reached for the note from my purse, and slipped it into Edward's locker. I went all the way around so that it would look like I did go to the restroom. All the time I was there I was extremely stressed because I thought that I was going to get caught.

My next classes were uneventful.

When lunch came by, I met with Alice, Rosalie and Tanya in our usual table. When we went to get out lunch,I saw Mike Newton approach me from the corner of my eye.

"Hey Bella, you're looking good today." He said. When I turned around to tell him off, I saw that he was looking at my chest. I pretended to take something from my cleavage.

"Hey are these your eyeballs? I found them in my cleavage." I said. When he looked up I slapped him as hard as I could. "Pervert!" I screamed at him, before walking away and sitting back with my girls.

"So how have your days gone so far?" I asked them.

"Boring" Rosalie said.

"Horribly wrong! I got a B- in my last essay." Tanya said. I think I forgot to tell you that Tanya is very strict with her grades. This B- for her was like Failing a semester.

"Ugh! This day so far has been a total waste of make-up." Alice said. I rolled my eyes at her. Only she could come up with that.

We were eating and talking excitedly about our summer trip to Rome when we heard the Bimbo Slutts being mean to Angela Weber.

"Move! I need to get my food" Lauren said to Angela.

"But I was here first, and I also need to get my food." Angela said.

"Girls" I said. They nodded and we walked up to the Bimbo Sluts. When we stopped in front of them the whole cafeteria fell silent.

"Is there a problem here?" Rosalie asked.

"This girl here doesn't want to let me get my lunch, and I need to get it so that I can get as far away from you as possible." Lauren said.

"Hmmmmm..."I said staying silent for a few minutes.

"What? You can't think of anything to say back to me?" Lauren said with a triunfant smile on her face.I heard some soft "ooh's" and "Burn" somehwere in the back.

"Actually I was trying to see your point of view but I can't seem to be able to shove my head that far up my ass." I said. Now, everyone was shouting "Ooh's" and "you got burned"

"You are such a bitch, Swan" Lauren sneered.

"You say I'm a bitch like it's a bad thing"I said innocently.

"You know I would tell you stupid, but calling you stupid would be an insult to stupid poeple." she said. "But you ARE already telling her stupid." Jessica said. Lauren turned around and glared at Jessica.

"You know Luaren, I'm really looking forward for the day that you might actually say something intelligent." Tanya said.

"Are you always this stupid or is today a special ocation, Lauren?" Alice said.

Lauren was furious by now, her face was soo red that I thought she was going to explote. Since she wasn't able to think of something to say she walked away but not before telling me

"This isn't over."Ooh! I was sooo freaking scared. When they left, everyone started clapping.

"Thank you girls!" Angela said. "No problem Angela" Rolsaie said smiling.

We dumped our trash in the trash can, and as we left I saw the looks on the Playboys and the Bimbo Sluts, and suddenly the phrase _"If looks could kill"_ ran through my mind.

If looks could kill I would be dead.

* * *

**Remember, if my number of reviews doesn't increase, I won't continue with this story.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**~Alex~**


	5. One of Those Girls pt2

**Hey guys! I'm back! I want to thank the following people for reviewing:**

**TwilightLover Now and Forever: Thanks for giving me the first review in this story!**

**HideandSeeking: Thank you for reviewing :) **

**Madjestic: Thanks you for the positive criticism, I'm really trying to make my chapters longer. And thank you for sticking with me :)**

**YummyYamanka: You make me laugh with your Reviews, I love them soooo much! you know after you told me that you got confused when you thought that Lauren had interrupted their kiss I went back to the chapter and re-read it and I can see why you got mixed up, now every time that I read that part I remember you. Thank you for your Awesome reviews!**

**hurley101: Reviews like yours are the ones that make me get writing they second I read them. I always feel good whenever people tell me to continue writing, thank you very much for your support.**

**Vamplover77: Thank you for the great review! I'm glad that you have been liking my story so far. I'm trying my best to not make this story predictable and I have big plans for this story.**

**crazytwilightgirl88: Annie, I have know you for a year now, and you have always been there for me. From the beginning of my series Spotlight on Youtube, to Undying Love, and all my other stories here in FanFiction. Thank you for your friendship!**

**I also want to thank all the people who added this story to Favorites or to Story Alerts, and to those of you who have added me in your favorite authors or in your author alerts, you don't know how much they mean to me.**

**I know this was a super long author's note but now on with the story...**

* * *

Name:Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan.

Age:16

Class:Sophomore

Black List: THE BIMBO SLUTS, THE PLAYBOYS, AND MIKE NEWTON.

* * *

Song: One of those girls-Avril Lavinge

* * *

_She's gonna be the end of you_  
_At least that's what they say_

After school ended we went shopping,and since it was Friday we were going to watch a movie.

When we reached the mall I saw Lauren and Edward there and I laughed at what was happening. Lauren was shopping like there was no tomorrow and I can bet you a hundred buck that no only did Edward have to cary the bags but that he also had to pay for every single thing that she was buying. All the girls were starring at them now.

"She's gonna be the end of him" Alice said shaking her head.

"I think so too" Tanya said.

_It's been a while_  
_ You're in denial_

"Well_, _this morning I wrote a note to him and slipped it in his locker, anonymously and I gave him a little advice, but it's been a while, and I think his in denial" I said.

"Well you know, If he doesn't take your advice, then he's a total moron." Rosalie said. We all laughed.

_And now it's too late_  
_ The way she looks makes you high_

"But I think it's too late now, he's already addicted to her, he practically gets high by the way she looks." Tanya said.

_All the warning signs_  
_ Cause her blond hair, her blue eyes_  
_ Makes you wanna die_

"Too back that she's only playing with him for his looks and his money" I said.

"That's the reason why she's with him!" Alice asked.

"Well can't you see like all the warning signs? I mean she drags him everywhere she goes to show him off, and then this, she obviously brings him to the mall so he buys everything she wants for her." Rosalie answered.

"I bet he only likes her because her blond hair and blue eyes make him want to die, and probably because she gives him good sex." Tanya said.

I snickered. "They haven't slept together...yet" I said and everyone turned to look at me.

"What!" Alice said shocked.

"How do you know?" Tanya asked.

"How long have you know?"Rosalie accused.

"WOW! I'll answer one at a time okay?"

"What you heard Alice, I know because Lauren told me, and I have know since the morning." I said.

"OMG!"The 3 of them said together.

_I know what she's all about_  
_ I really hope you figure it out_

"Yeah, so I know what she's all about" I said as we entered a store.

"Well I really hopes he figures it out soon." Tanya said.

_She's one of those girls_  
_ They're nothing but trouble_  
_ Just one look and now you're seeing double_  
_ Before you know it she'll be gone_  
_ Off to the next one_  
_ She's so good that you won't see it coming_  
_ She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing_  
_ You'll be broken, she'll be gone_  
_ Off to the next one_

"How can he be so blind?" Alice asked.

"He's a man Alice! He thinks with his dick"Rosalie said.

"Well either Tanya is too smart or Edward is a complete idiot, but her plan is working perfectly" I said.

"I feel bad for him." Alice said.

"He's a pig! just like his little friends, he deserves it!" Rosalie said.

"Yeah, but it hurts sooo much when the person you love betrays you that way, that I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Thanks to that I almost killed myself! Remember?" Tanya said. We all grimaced at the memory.

"I agree with Tanya, he may be all those horrible names we call him, but he's still human and he still has feelings" I said.

_You know it's a game, you know it's a game_  
_ She keeps playing around with your head, playing around with your head_  
_ She's so insane, so insane_  
_ She's the one to blame, she's the one to blame_

"The woman is insane, and if everything get all fucked up she's the one to blame." Alice said looking smug.

"We'll just have to wait and see." I said.

* * *

E/P.O.V

_She's one of those girls_  
_ They're nothing but trouble_  
_ Just one look and now you're seeing double_  
_ Before you know it she'll be gone_  
_ Off to the next one_  
_ She's so good that you won't see it coming_  
_ She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing_  
_ You'll be broken, she'll be gone_  
_ Off to the next one_

Are the words in that note real? I mean, is Lauren really plating with me? Will she break my heart? Well, to begin with I don't think I'm in love with her yet, but I'm falling hard for her. I never thought that I would say that someday, but it has happened to day. The bad think is that my gut tells me that I should listen to that note, so I'm going to give her one more week for her to prove her "love" to me if that's what it was. If she doesn't, then I'm totally listening to the note and I'm breaking up with her.

_Oh oh oh  
Off to the next one__  
Oh oh yeah yeah__  
Off to the next one_

Tomorrow, the game begins.

* * *

**I'm proud of Edward, I really hope that he takes the advice in the note.**

**I know it's really short but I already wanted to update this since It was just the second part of chapter 4, but I promise that next chapter will be longer. Here's when the good stuff begins, alright?**

**Okay, here goes your first assignment: What should Edward's first test be for Lauren? Please leave a Review with your answer and the winning idea will be used in the next chapter and I'll also put the name of the person who gave the idea! So please please please REVIEW!  
**

**Love you guys!**

**~*Alex*~  
**


	6. Love Addict pt1

**Hey Bitches! (hope you don't mind and if you do I'm sorry but that's what I call me BFF's and I already love you guys!) Anyways, I hope you enjoys this chapter. This chapter goes to YummyYamanaka(who's PaulinaGirl) for helping me with this chapter. I made her a character in this story, as Edward's cousin , if you want to be in this story, well you already know what to do...participate! I want this story to be yours as much as mine so I need people to help me out. Thank you again Paula for your help and I hope to keep working with you!**

**Also a huge thanks to CaSeYmArIe96 for giving me the idea for this chapter. :D You're awesome!  
**

**Now on with the story...

* * *

**Name:Edward Cullen

Age:16

Class:Sophomore

Black List: THE POPULARS, MIKE NEWTON

* * *

Song: Love Addict-Family Force Five

* * *

**TheItBoy is now online.**  
**PaulinaGirl is now online.**

**TheItBoy says:** Hey Paula

**PaulinaGirl says:** Hello Eddie. :]

**TheItBoy says:** I told you not to call me that. :l

**PaulinaGirl says:** Lol. Whatever.

**TheItBoy says**: I need your help.

**PaulinaGirl says:** Hmmm.. What kind of help?

**TheItBoy says:** Relationship help?

**PaulinaGirl says:** Is this about that Lauren-slut, your-so-called " girlfriend"?

**TheItBoy says:** She is NOT a slut! Please, just.. Help me. :[

**PaulinaGirl says:** Edward you know I don't like that.. thing. But, I'll help because I love you. You'll owe me, BIG TIME. -_-

**TheItBoy says:** Thanks you're a lifesaver! I didn't know who else I could turn to for help.

**PaulinaGirl says:** Alright, what do you need help with? Just last week you were gushing about how she is so perfect and that you guys were going to get married and have a lot of babies.. What happened? :P

**TheItBoy says:** Well, I got this anonymous note and it made me think some things through,and I'm starting to have doubts about her feelings toward me, so I need a test to see if Lauren really likes me or if she's just with me for my money and popularity.

**PaulinaGirl says:** Mmmhmm.. Okay. Well, if you are trying to find out if she really likes you or if she is faking ,then this is what you have to do..

_**-*Change your clothing style for a day**_**: Put on something you know you wouldn't normally wear. Ask her over to your house. If she acts differently, then ask what's wrong. This works best on the weekends, in case your other friends might get the wrong message. Also see how she acts towards you.**

******TheItBoy says:** What do you mean?

******PaulinaGirl says:** I mean, see if she acts all lovey dovey towards you when your in public or private, like how a girlfriend would act towards her boyfriend. For example: Holding your hand, hugging you, texting you little sweet nothings out of the blue. Things like that. Also you can try flirting with other girls, her closest friends are good targets though, and see if she gets jealous. If she does then that will prove that not only does she like you but that she also cares about you and only wants you to have eyes for her because she only has eyes for you, too.

******TheItBoy says:** Okay, got it. Anything else..?

******PaulinaGirl says:** Well there are still the things that prove that she doesn't like you..

******TheItBoy says:** Okay.. What are those?

******PaulinaGirl says:** Well for starters you have to find out if YOU are the ONLY one SHE likes. And to figure that out you have to see how she acts around guys when she thinks you're not there. Like if she touches them in a flirty way or maybe even.. kisses them. Also, look at how she treats you. If she treat you like your her most prized possession or her slave, then.. that's not good.

******TheItBoy:** What do you mean, by that?

******PaulinaGirl says:** I mean, does she treat you like your some kind of trophy she won at a contest in front of her friends or anyone else like she has to worship you or something? If she does then that's very bad because in a relationship both partners are suppose to feel like equals to one another, not like one is above the other. And as for the slave thing see how she treats you when no one is looking or when you're alone. Also try out this other stuff:

**__****-*Ask her out for a date****: When you go to pay for the two of you, reach into your pocket and say you don't have any money. If she offers to pay for the two of you, then she's okay. Try doing something cheap like the movies, so you don't get into trouble.**

******__****-*If you buy her small gifts every once in a while, like a teddy bear, a necklace, or other small gifts, stop****: See her reaction when you two meet and you have nothing to give her.**

**********__****-*Give her a small gift if her birthday is coming up:**** If you would normally give her an expensive gift, size down to a card from a gift shop. Say you didn't have enough money for a big gift, and this was the only way to show your true feelings.**

******************PaulinaGirl says: **If she is bitchy, mean, demanding, or snobby then I would say, " Break up with the **! "

******************TheItBoy says:** Lol. Okay, I think I got it all. Thank you, little cousin. :]

******************PaulinaGirl says:** No problem, Edward, although I am older than ! I'm happy to help. Sort of. Hehe. :]

******************TheItBoy says:** You know? For a Junior, you are really good at relationship problems.

******************PaulinaGirl says:** Lol. Thanks, I guess. And for a sophomore you are really bad at picking the right kind of girl.

******************TheItBoy says:** Oh shut up, you! Lauren IS the right kind of girl.

******************PaulinaGirl says:** Suuuuurree she is! But.. Whatever. It's your life that you're f-ucking up, not mine. You might want to try the tests as soon as possible, though, to prove that she really is the kind of girl you say she is. :l

******************TheItBoy says:** Alright. I'm going to try it tomorrow. But, I have to go now. Esme's calling. I love you. Tell your mom I said hi.

******************PaulinaGirl says:** Will do, Eddie boy! I love you, too. And good luck with your slut! LMFAO. XD

******************PaulinaGirl is now offline.**  
**TheItBoy is now offline.**_Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it_

* * *

"So, are we going to the party tonight?"Lauren whispered in my ear. I shrugged trying to hide the effect she had on me.  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not missing it."I said, nonchalantly.  
She was driving me nuts!

_Doctor, Doctor, I've got an emergency_  
_It seems I'm head over heels, a case of L-O-V-E_

I read somewhere that Love was considered an illness, and if that's the case I have an emergency, a case of L-O-V-E, right here.

_It's like I'm glowing inside_  
_Yeah, a light I can't hide_

Symptoms:It's like your glowing inside, a light you cant hide.

_And if this feeling is bad then I don't wanna be right_  
_What I've got in my soul gives me the highest delight_

I wonder if this feeling is bad, not normal, because if it if, then I don't want to be right. This feeling gives me the highest delight. And THAT is very cheesy, I know.

_Oh yeah it's better than drugs_  
_In fact it's sent from above, huh huh_

Who needs drugs when you can feel this high without killing your brain cells?

* * *

*Later That Day*

_Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it._

"You came dude." Emmett said as soon as he saw me.

Ï wouldn't miss out on a party, you know that."

"From the corner of my eyes I saw those popular bitches."Jasper told us as he approached us.

"God! I hate them.!"I told them.

"Dude we should totally make up a plan to hit them where it hurts them the most: their ego"Emmett said.

"I love the ay you think"Jasper said.

"Hey, where's Mason?"I asked them.

"He's in the kitchen"Emmett said.

"Yeah, flirtting as always"asper finished.

"Thanks guys."I told them as I entered the kitchen.

_Hey, Can't kick the habit_  
_Yeah, I got to have it_

"Hey Mason"I said as I saw him.

"Sup Edward!"He said.

"Hey dude, I need you to do me a favore."told him.

"Sure man, anything you need" He was serious now.

"I need to leave because I have a family emergency, so I need you to do something, Kee an eye on Lauren. I need you to tell me if she's hooking up with someone, or if she goes with some other guys, okay?"

"Sue man, anything for you." Mason told me. And THAT'S why he's one of my best friends. He never asked the reason behind my actions, he just went with it.

"Thank you soo much Mason"

"No problem"

"I got to go now, bye!"I told him as I left.

Let's Get This Over With.

* * *

**A/N. Hey guys! OMG! You can hate on me all you want cuz I took FOREVER to update, but It got a little harder now that I"m in school, but I promise a new update next Sarurday. Hope you guys enjoy it. Nex chapter will be longer...I think lol!**

**I want a Give a Special Thanks for my friends Dani, Alexis, Emily, Morgan, Bailey, Mike,Ann and Michael for the awesome Role Plays! I have know you guys for a short time but I already love you guys! You inspired this chapter! :)**

**Bye! Love you!**

**~*Alex*~**


	7. Our Lips Are Sealed

**Hey guys! I''m sorry that it took sooo long for me to update this story, but I have been sooo busy with things lately, I''m about to graduate and I have a a lot of things that I have to do but here you have next chapter :)**

* * *

Name: Mary Alice '"Ali'" Brandon

Age:16

Class:Sophmore

Black List: THE BIMBO SLUTS, THE PLAYBOYS, AND MIKE NEWTON.

* * *

Song: Our Lips Are Sealed

* * *

'"Let's go shopping!'" I said. I LOVE SHOPPING.

'"But Alice, we went shopping like 2 days ago.'" Tanya said.

'"Exactly! It''s been waay too long, we should be going everyday.'"I told them.

'"Really Alice?'" Rosalie asked in disbelief.

'"'Yep! If you guys go with me, we'll go to the movies and I'll pay for everything.'" I told them.  
I knew they wouldn't say no.

'"Ugh! not fair Alice!'" Bella said.

'" You know we'll say yes!'" Tanya said.

'"Let's take my car.'" Rosalie said.

'"Yay! I have a feeling that something is in store for us today.'" no pun intended hehe...

Let the shopping begin...

* * *

Name: Rosalie '"Rose'" Hale

Age:16

Class:Sophmore

Black List: THE BIMBO SLUTS, THE PLAYBOYS, AND MIKE NEWTON.

* * *

'"Bella, can you please plug in your i Pod? You have great music taste!'" Alice said.

'"Sure'" Bella said as she plugged in her i Pod.

'"Ok! let's start choosing the movie that we'll be watching'" I told them.

'"Let's watch Heroes! I've heard that it's a great movie!'" Alice said.

'"Yeah let's go watch that one'" Tanya said.

'"So Heroes it is!'" I said.

'"But let's go to the mall first'" Alice said.

'"Yes Alice, we'll go there first'" I told her.

'"Yaya!'" Alice said happily.

This is going to be a looong day...

* * *

Name: Tanya '"Tawn'" Denali.

Age:16

Class:Sophmore

Black List: THE BIMBO SLUTS, THE PLAYBOYS, AND MIKE NEWTON.

* * *

*6 hours later*

We have 6 hours at the mall! Alice ALWAYS goes overboard when we are shopping.

'"Guys I'm going to the restroom I told them.

'"Ok Tawn'" Bella said. That was my nickname, we all had one: Bell was Bells, Alice was Ali, and Rosalie was Rose.

'"We will wait for you at the food court'" Rosalie said.

'"Hurry up Tawn, we still have to go to the movies.'" Alice said.

'"Ok'" I told them.

I was walking to the restroom when I crashed with a guy and scattered all his CDs on the floor.

'"Oh My God! Im soo sorry'" I told him as I knelt down to pick up the CDs.

'"It's ok, it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention.'" He said picking up some of the Cds himself.

I handed him the Cds I had and said '"If any of your Cds broke I'll buy you a new one.'"

'"Nah, they're all good, but thanks'" he told me.

'"Ok, well bye'" I said as I walked away.

When I got to the restroom I fixed my hair and re-applied my makeup.

When I was done, I went to find the girls at the food court.

'"Gosh Tawn, what took you sooo long?'" Alice asked as soon as she saw me.

'"I had an accident on the way to the restroom, I crashed with a guy and all his CDs went flying everywhere, so I helped him pick them up.

'"Oooh! Was he cute?'" Rose asked.

I blushed '" Yeah, very cute.'"

'"Whats his name?'" Bella asked.

'"I don't know...'" I said sadly, why hadn't I asked him!

'"It's all right, I have a feeling that this won't be the last time you see him.'" Alice told me.

'"You think?'"

'"I'm positive Tawn.'" She said as she smiled at me.

'"Okay girls, let's go to the movies!'" Rosalie said.

I have a good feeling about this...

* * *

Name:Isabella "Bella, Bells" Marie Swan.

Age:16

Class:Sophmore

Black List: THE BIMBO SLUTS, THE PLAYBOYS, AND MIKE NEWTON.

* * *

'"What do you guys want form the concession stand?'" Alice asked.

But before any of us could answer, we heard a male voice directed to us.

'"Hey'" he said, looking straight at Tawn.

Tawn smiled '"Hey! what a coincidence, you don't have any of your CDs with you right?'" she said.

'"Nah but I told you already that It wasn't a big deal'" He told her.

'"Okay...so did you com here with your girlfriend?'"

Tawn is a genius! She's asking a casual question while finding out if he has a girlfriend or not. Brilliant!

'"I don't have a girlfriend, I came here with my friends here'" He said while motioning to the guys behind him.

And that is when I noticed the rest of the guys with him...but one in particular with russet skin and dark eyes caught my attention, and apparently I caught his too, because he was looking at me.

'"I came here with my friends, I'll introduce them to you.'" Tawn said.

'"This pixie girl over here is Alice Brandon, the blond girl over there is Rosalie Hale, and that Brunette girl over there is Isabella '"Bella'" Swan, and I'm Tanya Denali bye the way.'" Tawn said.

'"Well now I'll introduce you to me friends.'" the guy said. '"This spiky-dark-hair guy here is Erik Daniels, this blonde dude here is Royce King, this dude is my good buddy Jacob Black, and I'm James Davis'" he said.

James and Tanya satarted talking again, so the guys decided to come talk to us. Royce went with Rosalie, and Erick went with Alice, so that left Jacob and me.

We talked for a few minutes until we had to enter the movie.

'" Hey, do you guys want to sit with us?'"Tanya asked the guys.

'"Sure!'" James said.

James sat in the first seat, then Tawn, then Rose, then Royce, then Erik, then Ali, me, and then Jacob.

'"He's so cute!'" Alice whispered to me about Erik.

'"You guys would look great together I told her honestly.

'"Well you and Jacob look adorable together too'" She said.

'"Nah, I don't think he sees me that way'" I told her.

'"I beg to disagree Alice said.

I was about to reply when the light dimmed, so I decided to stay quiet.

Half-way through the movie, Jacob put and arm around me when he noticed I was cold, I had never loved the air conditioning so much in my life.

When the movie ended, we had to part ways, but we all lingered a while saying our goodbyes and exchanging phone numbers.

'"This was very fun'" Royce said.

'"Yeah, we should definitely do this again.'" Erik said.

'"I loved being with you'" Jacob told me and of course I blushed.

'"I'll give you my phone number'" James told Tawn.

'"Ok, and I'll give you mine'" Tawn said.

We talked a bit more and then everyone went there separate ways.

Non of us said anything until we arrived to the car.

'"Oh My God! Tanya! He totally likes you!'" Rosalie said to Tanya when we were heading home.

'"As if I'm the only one with admirers around here, Erik was nuts for Alice, Royce was practically drooling on his popcorn, and Jacob couldn't keep his hands off Bella.'"

'"That is sooo not true, he had his arm around me and only because I was cold'" I said.

'"Sure! If THAT'S what they call it now a days...'"Rosalie said sarcastically.

'"Oh shut it Rosalie I saw the goo goo eyes you were making at Royce'" Alice said defending me.

Everyone was silent then, and then we all started cracking up.

I don't have to be Alice to know that those boys will be a lot in our lives in the near future...

And I can't wait for that to happen.

* * *

**Well guys, I hope you liked it! please please please leave a Review and tell me if you like it or dislike it :)**

***~Alexandra~***


	8. AN

**YOU GUYS! THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE FOR ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE FOLLOWED MY STORY MISERY BUSINESS. FIRST OF ALL I WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR ALL THIS WAITING! I KNOW MOST OF YOU HAVE LOST INTEREST ALREADY AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I'M REALLY SORRY! ANYWAYS I WANTED TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT I'M DELETING MISERY BUSINESS BUT I'M RE-POSTING IT! I STOPPED WRITING BECAUSE I FELT LIKE U HAD DONE A MESS BECAUSE I REALLY MESSED UP MY STORY CONSIDERING THE STORY LINE THAT I HAVE IN MIND, SO I MADE MY DECISION TO CHANGE A LOT OF STUFF TO MAKE IT WAY BETTER! I TRULY FEEL THAT THIS STORY HAS GREAT POTENTIAL AND I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL REVIEW AGAIN. THIS TIME I'M GOING ALL THE WAY WITH IT, AND I'M PROUD TO ANNOUNCE THAT THIS STORY WILL HAVE A MINIMUM OF 30 CHAPTERS. ALSO I HAD THIS AMAZING BETA, BUT WE STOPPED HAVING CONTACT AND I DON'T REMEMBER HER USERNAME OR HER NAME, (I KNOW I SUCK) SO IF YOU ARE MY BETA READER PLEASE CONTACT ME. I TRIED SEEING MY OLD PM'S WITH HER BUT SINCE FAN FICTION CHANGE IT'S LAYOUT I HAVE ZERO PRIVATE MESSAGES. WELL, THANKS FOR YOUR TIME AND I HOPE YOU'RE LOOKING FORWARD TO THE NEW MISER BUSINESS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! IF YOU'D LIKE TO LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE DO, I'LL TAKE ANY SCOLDING YOU HAVE TO OFFER BECAUSE I DESERVE THEM!**

**~ALEX~**


End file.
